


Zipporah

by Treon



Series: Lullaby for Suffering [1]
Category: Jewish Scripture & Legend, Sefer Iyov | Book of Job, מדרש | Midrash, תנ"ך | Tanakh
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, Justice, Suffering, Theodicy, Theology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: "Moses wrote his own book, the portion of Balaam, and the book of Job" (Babylonian Talmud, Baba Batra 15a)





	Zipporah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/gifts).



_"A long time ago, in a land far, far away, there lived a wealthy man named Job.  A righteous man who lived by the word of God.  He cared for the orphan, for the widow, for the slave.  Whenever he saw injustice - he spoke out against it, no matter the cost.."_  
  
Zipporah listened to her husband as he spun out his tale.  Moses was the leader of the Children of Israel.  He had led them out of Egypt, and throughout forty years of wandering in the desert.  But for her, he'll always be that man from a land far, far away; that Egyptian prince, on the run for his life; who one day appeared by the well in Midian.  
  
Her father, priest of the Midianites, had been suspicious of this man, and quite unhappy when his daughter announced her intention to marry this stranger who had appeared on their doorstep.    
  
"He's wanted by the Pharaoh for murder, dear daughter," he warned her.  "What kind of life will you and your children have with this man?"  
  
But Zipporah insisted.  Moses was like no other man she ever met.  Not many foreigners on the run would have stood up against the shepherds at the well.  Not many would have helped Zipporah and her sisters, helpless girls, to water their flocks, knowing that doing so might turn the locals against him.  
  
Her father had relented.  Zipporah married the man who did not back down from Pharaoh and even from God Himself.  The man who was willing to risk his life to do the right thing.  And she had never regretted her choice.

 


End file.
